


Cut & Dried

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Oliver's always got to fall for someone younger.





	Cut & Dried

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Win

_Win_

**W**

**I**

**N**

**!**

Against Hufflepuff

Against _Ravenclaw_

Against **S_l_y_t_h_e_r_i_n**

-practically Oliver Wood's

m*a*n*t*r*a-

Godric knows he

n·e·e·d·e·d one

because snakes don't play fair

(yet, all's fair in

love **& &**war…)

* * *

If Oliver learned one thing

in all his Hogwarts years

it was that he could trust only

his t_e_a_m

**·** Eagles are stubborn

**·** Badgers like that rare win

**·** Sssnakesss are a~l~w~a~y~s

ready to

_ **BITE!** _

and nothing would change those

f-a-c-t-s

though someone told him they're

**f. i. c. t. i. o. n.**

* * *

No matter _how_ many times

Oliver tried to get e_v_i_d_e_n_c_e

that a·l·l snakes cheat,

Pucey. Wouldn't. Give. Way.

But Oliver was **a/d/a/m/a/n/t**

…yet Adrian bended this way **& &**that

and never

bRoKe

Oliver could try

Coercion _intimidation_ **p_e_r_s_u_a_s_i_o_n**

but green little Adrian showed he wasn't so green at all

& played **·** along

But he really **t** **-** **o** **-** **y** **-** **e** **-** **d** with Ollie

A shove in a s.e.c.l.u.d.e.d. hallway…

A _smirk_ on the way to class…

An **offer** for a one~on~one, _private_ match…

They're a MATCH, all right

&& "one-on-one" isn't _t h a t_ strange a feeling…

Adrian doesn't **cheat** , so maybe he's worthy of Oliver's trust

because—let's face it—

he's _always_ got to FALL for someone **y_o_u_n_g_e_r**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yeah, Quidditch boys' love… B) Question: Adrian doesn't cheat on the field…or on Oliver? ;) Ah, how budding… Merlin! Ollian would look awesome together… -w- And isn't it strange how Oliver is pretty much always with someone younger? It really is cut 'n' dried…
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;D
> 
> 2017 note: XD I remember this led to some interesting shipping discussions amongst mates yrs ago… Quidditch ships are just wonderful, esp Oliver ones. ;P


End file.
